valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Doug Rattmann
Doug Rattmann, auch bekannt als Ratman, war einer der früheren Aperture Science-Angestellten. Nachdem er GLaDOS' Neurotoxin-Angriff überlebte, wurde er von ihr gezwungen, das Aperture Science Enrichment Center als Testperson zu durchlaufen. Während der Testphase brach jedoch seine Schizophrenie aus und er schrieb Hilferufe und Warnungen an die Wände der sogenannten "Ratman Dens". Nach den Ereignissen von Portal versetzte er Chell erneut in einen Hyperschlaf. Die folgenden Jahrhunderte hat er wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt aber sein genaues Schicksal ist unbekannt. Geschichte thumb|Das "Ratman Den" in der Testkammer 16Rattmann überlebte den Neurotoxin-Angriff von GLaDOS und musste fortan als Testperson das Aperture Science Enrichment Center durchlaufen. Durch seinen hohen Angestelltenstatus war es ihm möglich, die Testkammern zu verändern um so die "Ratman Dens" zu schaffen. In diesen Verstecken lebte er augenscheinlich und verlor dort seine geistige Gesundheit. Er litt schon vorher an paranoider Schizophrenie, konnte sie jedoch durch Tabletten unterdrücken, was nach GLaDOS' "Katzen-Experiment" und ihrer Übernahme des Centers nicht mehr möglich war. Gefangen und dem Wahnsinn nahe, realisierte Doug, dass der von GLaDOS versprochene Kuchen nicht exisitierte. Getrieben von seiner Krankheit schrieb er mehrmals an die Wände seiner Verstecke die Worte: "The cake is a lie". Auch scheint es, dass Doug in der Testkammer 17 Freundschaft mit seinem gewichteten Begleiterkubus geschlossen haben muss, da er an den Wänden beschreibt, dass sein Kubus ihn niemals belügen würde. Zudem verzierte er mehrere Bilder von dem Kubus, die er vermutlich mit den Sicherheitskameras geschossen hatte, mit Herzchen und klebte sie über die Gesichter von, auf Fotos abgebildeten, Menschen. Auch trauerte er um seinen Kubus, nachdem er ihn am Ende der Testkammer 17 "töten" musste. Ob er das überhaupt getan hat ist fragwürdig, da in den Comics von Portal 2 Rattmann immer mit dem Kubus zu sehen ist. In Portal ist weder bekannt ob Doug noch lebt, oder ob es noch Testpersonen nach ihm gab. Jedenfalls stoppen seine Hinweise und Warnungen ab einem gewissen Punkt, woraus man schließen kann, dass er nie bis zu GLaDOS vorgedrungen ist. Jedoch tauchen in Portal 2 neue Hinweise von ihm auf, woraus man wiederrum schließen kann, das er zumindest eine gewisse Zeit nach GLaDOS' Niederlage gegen Chell überlebt haben muss. Doug ist der Verantwortliche dafür, dass Chell ihren Hyperschlaf überlebte, da nach GLaDOS' Zerstörung die lebenserhaltenden Systeme ausfielen. Obwohl er auch hätte fliehen können, kehrte er in die Anlage zurück und resettete das Hyperschlafsystem, wodurch Chells Schlaf auf unbestimmte Zeit verlängert wurde, sie jedoch nicht starb. Er scheint sehr interessiert an Chell zu sein, da er einige Bilder von ihr zeichnete, wie an frühen Stellen in Portal 2 sichtbar wird. Testkammer 17 In Portal 2 kann Rattmanns Stimme in der Testkammer 17 in einem seiner Unterschlüpfe hören, wenn man genau darauf achtet. Seine Zeilen in Portal 2 wurden von dem Half-Life-Autoren Marc Laidlaw vertont und sind durch seine wirre Sprechweise nicht ganz verständlich. Einige Fans der Serie haben Transkriptionen von Rattmanns Äußerungen erstelltMegaKooper123 (09. Oktober 2015): Doug Rattmann's Full Transcribed Message (2015). Abgerufen am 15. Oktober 2016., die Anspielungen auf [[Zukunft der Half-Life-Reihe|zukünftige Half-Life-Spiele]] beinhalten könnten. Mögliche Transkription Englisch Deutsch Weblinks Eine Geschichte zu seinen Handlungen während Portal und kurz danach, sowie einige Rückblicke zu seiner Zeit als Wissenschaftler sind im Comic auf der Seite von Portal 2 zu finden. Galerie Malerei AA.jpg|Diese Malerei von Rattmann zeigt die Aperture Wissenschaftler bei der Fertigstellung von GLaDOS. Malerei AB.jpg|Diese Wand zeigt vermutlich Caroline, einige Wissenschaftler und Doug Rattmann (als Strichmännchen). Malerei AC.jpg|Eine große Zeichnung von Chell. Malerei AD.jpg|Das Bild zeigt Rattmann mit dem Portal Device. Malerei AE.jpg|Das Bild zeigt Chell gegen GLaDOS kämpfend, geködert durch einen Kuchen. Malerei Mond.jpg|An der Decke ist der Mondzyklus zu sehen. RattmannHinweis.png|Ein Verweis auf "Schrödingers Katze" bzw. GLaDOS' Plan Trivia *Der Name "Ratman" leitet sich vermutlich von dem Ausdruck "Laborratte" oder auf Englisch: "Lab Rat" ab. *Manche Leute vermuten, dass Doug Rattmann der Vater von Chell ist. Andere aber denken, dass Cave Johnson und Caroline ihre Eltern sein könnten. Eine Andeutung darauf könnte der Text des Stückes am Ende von Portal 2 sein. Schenkt man der dauernden Aussage "You're adopted" (Du bis adoptiert) von GLaDOS glauben, so können auch beide Vermutungen zutreffen. Einzelnachweise en:Doug Rattmann es:Doug Rattmann ru:Даг Раттманн Kategorie:Charaktere (Portal) Kategorie:Charaktere (Portal 2) Kategorie:Charaktere (Aperture Science)